Sometimes life is crap, but it can get better
by IantoFan2010
Summary: Ianto is a mess then he meets Jack. crap summary so look inside


**Hi all this is a Oneshot that popped into my head. So here goes...**

**All mistakes are mine, i dont earn any money out of this. **

**Sometimes life is crap, but it can get better.**

Jack leaned over and kissed his girlfriend Gwen, they had been together for a few years now and were completly happy. In fact Jack was ready to ask her hand in marriage, he was going to buy the ring with help from his best friend Toshiko. With Gwen still asleep he pulled back the covers and slowly swung his legs out of the careful not to wake her, he grabbed his towel and made his way to the shower. Half an hour later he was washed and dressed he wrote out a note, gave Gwen a kiss and left to meet Tosh.

Ianto woke up feeling groggy yet again he had got pissed the night before and bought some meaningless shag home. He wasn't always like this a few months back he had a girlfriend they had been together since year 9 secondary school. One night after a night out with his work mates he came home to find Lisa in bed with his best mate, needless to say he packed her stuff and kicked her out. A couple of days later he found out she was living with him, so much for friends forever. He looked at the sleeping form next to him, an older women by about 4 or 5 years, he nudged her. When she woke he told her to get dressed and leave.

Jack and Tosh made thier way around the jewllery shops but couldn't find the right ring, it was now comming up to lunch so they went to get something to eat. As they sat down Jack saw a familier face across the road, he got up and legged it over there "Ianto? Ianto Jones?"

"Yeah who the hell are you?"

"Its me Jack, Jack Harkness"

"I don't know you"

"We went to the same secondary school I was a couple of years above you"

"Leave me alone you wierdo, I didn't know a Jack Harkness" he pushed past the man and kept walking. Jack went back over to join Tosh.

Of course he remembered Jack Harkness, the boy had tried kissing him during a saturday detention in front of the teacher and other students, he smacked him in the face and told him to fuck off. He got bullied because of that and he wasn't even gay, Ianto walked to a pub just down the road. As he walked in he scanned the bar a few pretty faces but they were all with boyfriends, he went to the bar and orded a drink. He looked at the barmaid and smiled at her while she was pouring his drink, as she passed it to him he brushed her fingers. She looked at him and blushed.

Jack had finally found the ring he wanted, it cost him a bit but he didn't mind paying the price. Tosh nodded when she saw it saying it was perfect, Jack smiled and put the box into his pocket. They shopped a bit more just getting some odd bits. At about 5 they said goodbye to eachother and went there separate ways, Jack was now excited as soon as he got home he was going to propose to the woman he loved. He put the key in the door and turned it slowly, when he walked in he smiled Gwen was sitting on the sofa snuggled up to her sister Mary, watching TV.

Ianto shoved the young barmaid against the wall, they were in the room where the pub stored the beer barrels. He kissed her passionatly, she moved her hands from his hair to his arse pulling him closer. He ground his hips into her making her moan loudly, he then lifted her shirt to play with her nipples biting and licking them. He pulled down her trousers and then his own, when her trousers were of she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ianto got a condom out of his pocket and put it over his impressive erection, he pushed into the girl fast and hard. There bodies moved together as one.

"Hey Jack, did you have a good time with Tosh?" Asked Gwen when he walked into the lounge

"Yeah it was fun she says hi, you ok Mary?" She nodded "Gwen I need to speak to you can I in the bedroom"

As Jacked walked out Gwen followed him, when she walked into the room Jack was on one knee holding out a ring "Gwen, I love you so much and couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else, So will you marry me?"

As Ianto was reaching his orgasm a man stormed into the room "Martha what the hell do you think your doing?" Martha pushed Ianto away and put her trousers on, the man that Ianto figured was Marthas dad held him up against the wall. "What the fuck are you doing with my 18 year old daughter?"

Ianto had a few to drink "Fucking her what did it look like?" he laughed

"Look you little fucker you come in this pub again and I will kill you"

Ianto just laughed so the man punched him in the stomach "Not so funny now is it"

Gwen smiled slowly "Of course i'll marry you Jack Harkness, oh my god" Jack put the ring on her finger and they kissed. The rest of the afternoon was the two of them making phonecalls and telling thier families, the evening was spent in the bedroom. The next morning Gwen woke first she looked at her future husband then the ring. Soon after Jack stirred he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his fiance, wow that was going to take alot of getting used to he thought. He leant down and kissed her on the lips "Comming in the shower" he asked eyebrows raised.

Ianto found himself waking up in an alley, after the man beat him he went to three or four different pubs and got smashed yet again. He slowly picked himself up and stumbled away, as he was walking he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned quickly and held his fist up, realizing it was Jack he lowered it "What the fuck do you want?" he slurred

"Just seeing if you were ok, I saw you getting up and you looked hurt"

"I don't need you fucking help" Ianto pushed him back "Leave me the fuck alone"

"Do you know what fuck you Ianto, I know you remember me for god sake I tried to kiss you"

"And because of you I got the fucking shit kicked out of me"

"And you think I didn't?" Jack answered back

Ianto stood there and looked at Jack, at the same time the men moved forward and kissed. After a while Jack pulled back "Get off me" then walked off quickly. Ianto smiled to himself 'Got you' he thought to himself. When Ianto got home he jumped in the bath and washed away the blood, when he finished he decided to have a night at home drinking.

In the early hours of the morning Jack got a call out, a man the age of 25 falling down some stairs. Jacks was first responce and was near by, he got to the flat and the man Jack reconized. It was Ianto. The first thing he done was try to get a response, none but he was breathing, next he done a quick blood test and ran it through a machine. "Shit" he said to himself the results came back that Ianto had tried to overdose on something and had taken a bit of cocaine. He called for another ambulance to come asap.

Ianto woke up feeling like absolute shit, he looked around this wasn't his flat only then did he realise he had tubes everywhere. He very slowly came to, when he was fully aware he tried to get up only to be stopped. He looked up and saw Jack "Hey lay back down"

"Jack what happend?"

"You took an overdose, I was on shift and was near by, what were you thinking?"

"Like you care I don't even know you, your just the boy that decided to kiss me"

"Not even gonna say thanks for saving your life?"

"I wanted to die iv got nothing to live for everything fucked up for me and im fucked up"

"Look if you wanna talk im here, im sorry for trying to kiss you in school, I was stupid just trying things out"

With that Jack walked out.

A couple of weeks later Ianto was out of hospital, Jack had been in to see him a few times and they talked, Ianto told him about Lisa and what she done, Jack remembered Lisa quite seen as she flirted with him on more than one occation. Jack spoke about Gwen and how he proposed and when the wedding is. One evening when Jack got home Gwen was standing in the porch with a face like thunder "Where the hell have you been?" She asked angry

"Out with a friend, does it matter?"

"Yes we were supposed to be having dinner round my parents"

"Shit I forgot im sorry, I'll make it up to you promise"

"Fuck off Jack who were you with?"

"I told you a friend"

"Can I have a name?"

Jack took a breath he knew what was comming "Ianto the patient at the hospital" Jack nodded "Jack im going to ask you this once, are you cheating again?"

"Nope and what do you mean again?"

Gwen smirked "I know about you and John, I knew all along but never said anything because I knew you would come back to me, I shagged you knowing you had your dick up his arse and then you put it in me"

"I never had sex with John we kissed yeah but thats all"

"I followed you to a hotel" Jack went quite, Gwen took the ring off her finger and threw it at Jack "Keep the ring, I thought I could trust you but I cant the marriage is off and im leaving you i'll pack my stuff and move back into my old place"

Ianto was watching TV with a beer when there was a knock on the door, he opened it and saw Jack, tears running down his face "Hey come in" Jack took off his trainers and coat then sat on the sofa, Ianto joined him a few minutes later "Why are you here?" asked Ianto

"Me and Gwen have gone our separate ways"

"What happend?"

"I told her who I was with this evening and she freaked, can't really blame her, I cheated on her a couple of years ago with a guy named John, she told me she knew when we were having the argument" Jack was looking at his shoe's while he was speaking. He looked up when he felt a hand on his cheek, he turned his head and kissed the palm. Ianto moved forward and put his forehead against Jack's, he slowly moved his mouth forward and caught Jack's lips.

The kiss deepend, Ianto pushed Jack onto the sofa and layed on top of him, Ianto could feel Jack's erection through the trousers, it matched his own. Ianto pulled away for a second "Are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure"

Ianto continued to kiss the person underneath him.

Soon after thier cloths were on the floor in a pile, Jack was now on top and kissing Ianto all over, he then proceded to kiss further down and took Ianto whole. Ianto's hips shot off the sofa but Jack remained where he was. Ianto was so close he just wanted to let go, he looked at Jack who nodded. Ianto let go and cum right down Jacks throat who swallowed it down, Jack smiled at him "Good?"

"Fuck yea, now are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Jack just smiled and nodded so Ianto went to get a condom. When he returned he returned he passed it to Jack "Have you got any lube or something?"

"Well seen as its the first time iv done anything with a man, no"

"Ok i'll be really careful"

Ianto layed down on his back "Spread your legs and i'll do the work" Ianto done as he was told. Jack kneeled between Ianto's legs, he moved slowly towards Ianto's entrance and stuck his tongue out, he had never done this before but had seen it done in a porn he watched. First he poked at the hole then he strted licking it slowly, Ianto shouted a few words in welsh but Jack didn't understand them. He slowly pushed his tongue in making sure he wet it enough.

When he pulled out Ianto had a goofy smile on his face he just smiled back. Jack lowered himself slowly onto Ianto, he lined himself up and pushed. Ianto let out a shout and his breathing sped up "You want me to stop?" Jack asked

"No no no, move fucking move good pain"

Jack started thrusting slowlt careful not to hurt Ianto, when the pain subsided Ianto started moving with Jack. Very soon they both found thier rhythm with Jack thrusting and Ianto meeting them. Jack got his free hand and started stroking Ianto in time. Soon enough they were both close, Ianto let go first his cum squirting on both thier stomachs. Jack followed after cumming into the rubber.

When they got thier breaths back Ianto looked at Jack "Wow gotta do that again"

"Yeah another day mabey, god your amazing"

Ianto smiled, leaned over amd kissed him "And you, look I know you have just split with Gwen but would you like to go on a date sometime?"

**All done did u see that comming? i needed a reason for Jack to leave Gwen thats the best thing i could think of hope u liked it. Tell me what you think and should i do a sequel? so please read and review **

**Emma xx**


End file.
